naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirazu Hozuki
Shirazu Hozuki 'is a Genin shinobi of Konohagakure, son of Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uzumaki. He is part of Team Shia, lead by Shia Yamando. He is the main Role-Play character of The Powerful PG. 'Appearance For his age, Shirazu is of average height standing at 5'8" feet tall, with a thin, but built frame. He has pale skin, black eyes, and white hair that he allows to freely fall down just before his eyes. Shirazu's common attire is a black shirt decorated with two metallic rings and a loose high collar, matched with knee-length black shorts. He is commonly seen with a bored look on his eyes. Shirazu's mask shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, and has bolts sticking out of his neck. His Kote is worn on his right arm, hidden under his sleeve. 'Personality' Shirazu somewhat takes from Suigetsu, caring only a handful of things most of the time. Though unlike him, Shirazu is always active and looking for something to entertain himself. He is confident in what he is capable of, though not to the point where he can be considered as cocky. When left with not much to do, he is mostly just bored and waiting for something to possibly happen. Sometimes, he wears his mask in paranoid thoughts of people thinking of him as "ugly". 'Backstory' Shirazu originally had red hair just like his mother, Karin, though due to extreme paranoia in his younger days between ages 5-8, he had gone through great depression, always being paranoid that he often heard Suigetsu talking to Karen about dumping Shirazu into a bunch of pedophiles, big men running at him with giant knives being scared to death every time, fear to move outside any temporary shelter he had slept in, and much more. Due to all this, Shirazu suffered from Marie Antoinette's Disease, a sickness in which one's hair turns white due to extreme depression and stress. The depression has evidently taken a toll on Shirazu's mental state to an extent, as he seems to be quite forgetful, seldom forgetting events that happened only a bunch of minutes ago. Though Shirazu seems to have recovered from most of the depression, his hair remains white. 'Abilities' Physical Shirazu's physical state makes him capable of many extraordinary actions, especially including his Taijutsu. He is capable of lifting greatly amounts of weight, breaking massive boulders with ease, tearing apart even the hardest metals, etc. His legs are well-trained making him capable of moving at speeds that make it tough for even a lot of Dojutsu users to read through his movements. His overall durability is also impressive, as he can ignore considerate amounts of damage done to his body and still fight as if he was without a scratch, and also just take on serious attacks and not be as damaged as most would be, such as taking on a blast of fire head-on that would have seriously injured most, though simply come out of it as if a pebble was thrown at him. Taijutsu using Taijutsu]] Shirazu has great mastery at mastery of Taijutsu, knowing many styles related to it. Shirazu's fighting style is a combination of a few others. This fighting style involves the brutal power of Strong Fist, striking speed of Gentle Fist, and the unpredictability of Drunken Fist. Due to his Uzumaki descendance, he has immense stamina and vitality, being able to maintain furious, constant attacks upon his opponents numerous times in a fight. Ninjutsu Shirazu is considered a prodigy in utilizing his abilities with Ninjutsu, being capable of both Water, Wind and Earth Release. He is highly trained in Shape Transformation, being able to shape many of his techniques. He is also capable of mixing his chakra element into other techniques. Shirazu often combines Ninjutsu with his Taijutsu attacks. Hozuki Clan Techniques & Nature Transformation As a member of the Hozuki Clan, Shirazu is well-versed in the clan's secret Water Release technique to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return it into a solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally enhancing his strength if necessary. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurized water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage, able to fire it from both hands. A supplementary usage of his techniques is the ability to gather information via water such as rain. Water Release Shirazu made himself known by most in Konohagakure by showcasing his great capabilities with Water Release, being fully capable of creating massive amounts of water from his chakra alone, let alone manipulating already existing water using different jutsus. He can create massive torrents of water that fall down upon on his opponents, dealing great internal damage to, or possibly even drowning them. Make greatly thick walls of water shoot down from the sky to protect himself from others' attacks. Shoot highly pressurized bullets/jets of water that could even cut through solid rock, etc. Wind Release As his secondary Chakra Nature, Shirazu has practiced Wind Release the most by far as of recent events. Shirazu often channels Wind Release chakra to greatly enhance a weapon's cutting power and overall range, be it a shuriken or a sword.It can also be used along with his Water Release to increase the latter's concussive and overall destructive power. Shirazu can emit highly pressurized bullets of air from his fingertips that can considerably damage an opponent. He can even turn a paintbrush into a kunai imbuing it with Wind Release chakra. Earth Release Though not as proficient with it compared to his Water Release or Wind Release, Shirazu still utilizes his Earth Release to as much effect as he can. Mostly used for defensive purposes or other intentions that don't directly mean dealing damage to his opponent, such as trapping them in a small "container" of solid rock, then shooting lots of air into it then closing any holes possible in it, making the victim experience painful pressure all over their body. Creating a think wall of rock to protect himself and others, etc Sensory Perception Shirazu possesses a unique ability called the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows him to sense any targets' chakra signature. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mold their chakra first, Shirazu is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, Shirazu can detect the presence of others, easily discern how many and if a specific individual, even its species, is present from great distance, letting him easily track the target. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Shirazu can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. Life Force & Healing As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan due to being the son of Karin, Shirazu has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives him tremendous stamina, reserves of chakra, and vitality. This also gives him immense longevity. His inherit life-force also grants a powerful healing capabilities, allowing him to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Even more, by biting himself and consuming some of his chakra, his healing becomes instantaneous. Likewise, he can heal others by letting them bite him, though at the cost of permanent bite marks. Bukijutsu Shirazu is a master in Bukijutsu, being capable of wielding nearly any weapon possible, from shurikens and kunais to massive swords. He can use it in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow, etc. The two types of bukijutsu Shirazu most specializes in are Kenjutsu (lit. Sword Technique) and Shurikenjutsu (lit. sword hidden in the hand techniques). Instead of kunai, ulnike a lot of other Shinobi, Shirazu uses a tanto for close-range armed combat, when he isn't using Kubikiribocho at least. His tanto, unlike most, actually has a sharp tip, unlike other tantos that have flat, rectangular tips instead. He also has possession of Kubikiribocho, passed down to him by Suigetsu. One of the swords wielded formerly by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kubikiribocho is a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. This sword has the ability to regenerate itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. The sword possesses great durability and is able to cut through nearly anything. Shirazu can wield Kubikiribocho in his normal state, though commonly uses his Great Water Arm technique to have better control over the sword overall. While it doesn't necessarily qualify as a weapon, Shirazu possesses a Kote, a Science Ninja Weapon, a present to him by Raijin on Christmas. With the Kote, Shirazu can store any sort of jutsu on it by sealing such said jutsu into a scroll, and this scroll is shrunk to that of a pebble's size and inserted into the Kote. Shirazu secretly always wears this hidden under his sleeve, mainly for two reasons. He either has a Lightning Release jutsu sealed to use in a battle in conjunction with his Water Release, or a jutsu his is familiar with, for example Water Release: Rising Water Slicer to use in case he could be very low on chakra during battle. Shirazu always carries extra scrolls around stored either in his pockets or in a pouch. Akugan Gained through transplantation from one of Raijin Araki's Akugan, the Dojutsu belongs to the Araki clan. The Akugan, once activated, turns Shirazu's sclera black, his pupil and iris a solid red. It gives Shirazu the ability to see flow of one's chakra, greatly heightens all his senses especially vision and hearing, augments the power of his Water, Earth and Wind Release jutsu, cast genjutsu of considerable levels, and if used while enraged, immensely boosts his overall physical abilities, and red veins originate from his pupil all the way to outside of his actual eye. The Akugan also has great chakra preservation, cutting more than half of the chakra needed for a jutsu while the eye is active. 'List of Jutsu' Water Release *Great Waterfall *Water Dragon Bullet *Rising Water Slicer *Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Archerfish *Azure Dragon Palm *Water Severing Wave *Water Gun *Great Water Arm *Hozuki Steroids Wind Release *Whirwind Fist *Wind Cutter *Beast Tearing Gale Palm *Vacuum Sphere *Vacuum Great Sphere *Air Bullets Earth Release *Earth-Style Wall *Bedrock Coffin *Earth-Style Rampart *Added-Weight Rock *Rock Gun *Underground Split Taijutsu *Morning Peacock *16 Beasts 1 Strike *False Whirlwind *McFlurry Other *Body Flicker *Strong Fist *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu *Flying Swallow 'Battles' *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Nerai Hyuga **Outcome: Spar *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Nerai Hyuga, Karasu Youkai, Ginshen Lee **Outcome: Spar (Free-for-All) *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Kuro Setsudan **Outcome: Spar *Shirazu Hozuki, Raijin Araki, Shia Yamondo, Kuro Setsudan vs. Aiko Araki **Outcome: Death of Aiko Araki, Shirazu gains Akugan from Raijin *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Isagi Kunacho **Outcome: Spar *Shirazu Hozuki, Kuro Setsudan vs. Rikuto **Outcome: Draw *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Kazumi Yamanaka **Outcome: Victory 'Mission Tracker' *(B-Rank)' Retrieving the Scrolls': 80,000 Ryo/December 21, 2015 'Trivia' *Shirazu's name is taken from Tokyo Ghoul:re character, Ginshi Shirazu. *Shirazu's physical appearance is taken from Tokyo Ghoul character, Ken Kaneki. *Shirazu dislikes his parents, Suigetsu and Karin. *Shirazu does not frequently use Hozuki Clan techniques, as he doesn't like being reminded that he is son of Suigetsu Hozuki. *Shirazu tends to give zero fucks. 'Stats' Category:The Powerful PG Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Genin